Iori Himemiya
Summary Iori Himemiya is one of the younger members of the Inquisition’s EXE squad and one of the people Hayato Kurogane puts his trust on. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-A Name: Iori Himemiya Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Inquisitor, Sniper Powers and Abilities: Skilled sniper, Extrasensory Perception, Analytical Prediction (Can predict the movements of others using magic power and predict the activation of magic, in areas filled with magic power she can predict the movements of others), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), limited Telepathy | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Homing Attack Attack Potency: Street level | Small Building level (Can fight Ouka Ootori in Witch Hunter form) Speed: At least Athlete level | At least Superhuman (Faster than Ouka Ootori in Witch Hunter form) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class | Likely Wall Class Durability: At least Athlete level | Likely Wall level (Her Witch Hunter Form's armor is considered very weak by Relic Eater standards, but she should be comparable to Kanata Oonogi) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, over 1km with sniper rifle, 2km sensing radius | At least several hundred meters with weapons, 2km sensing radius Standard Equipment: Sniper rifle, Daji Intelligence: Average, skilled sniper and expert fighter. Has precision and computing power similar to that of a computer, something required to process all the information given by Daji to its contractor Weaknesses: Daji's intrinsic performance isn't as effective in areas that aren't filled with magical power Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Malleus Maleficarum – Daji: A Relic Eater, a special Magical Heritage used by the Inquisition’s Dullahans that is specialized in anti-magic combat and designed for the eradication of witches. As one of the two most modern, Daji doesn't take the form of a gun. Instead, Daji is a unique Relic Eater that takes the form of a supersonic stealth fighter. A Relic Eater user can summon their Relic Eater to their side at any time. The Relic Eater also helps them during combat by analyzing the enemy and their magic. Daji’s magical property is "Beguile". *'Intrinsic Performance:' Daji can sense the movement of all magical power within a two kilometers radius and can predict the activation of a witch's magic. Since it can observe the movement of the natural magical power contained in the air, it can use magical power to act as a sonar to detect anyone in the area. Additionally, if Daji is used in an area with a high concentration of magical power in the air, it can not only grasp far away movements, it can use information collected from the magical power in the air to predict how the target will move and input the predicted values into Iori's retinas. *'Regeneration:' A Relic Eater can heal their user’s wounds using magic, being able to heal things like cuts or crushed bones in an instant. *'Telepathy:' A Relic Eater can communicate with their user via telepathy, and they can also connect the user to a third party by using magic resonance. *'Witch Hunter Form:' An intrinsic magic shared by all Relic Eaters where the Relic Eater forms a magic armor around the user’s body, significantly enhancing their power and all body functions except for brain activity. Daji’s armor is larger than the usual Witch Hunter form. **'Weapons:' Daji’s Witch Hunter form is armed with machine guns reminiscent of Gatling gun on both shoulders of the user that fire magical bullets, interception lasers on the wings and missile pods on the sides of the legs. Iori can use the missile pods on her legs to shoot over 500 magic missiles at the enemy. Though their initial speed is low, they are guided and can move to surround the enemy before speeding towards them from all directions. Since they are made out the same type of magic, the explosions of friendly missiles don’t affect other missiles. ***'Full Burst:' Daji’s intrinsic magic, consisting in the full release of all its weaponry for an omnidirectional interception magic after locking down on all nearby targets. **'Flight:' Daji’s Witch Hunter form allows Iori to fly by using mechanical wings and ejecting magic from ejection ports in the back. Key: Base | Witch Hunter Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:AntiMagic Academy Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Snipers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9